


am i in your book of names

by maevestrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Memory, Memory Loss, Poetry, Post Bad Future, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevestrom/pseuds/maevestrom
Summary: you have a bookyou write into it so you won't forgeteven thousands of years lateri wish i had thought of that





	am i in your book of names

**Author's Note:**

> this can either be f!morgan or m!morgan in actuality but i am a big old gay so i am going with f!

am i in your book of names   
  
do you know if i eat   
like how lucina eats oranges without peeling them first   
just like her father did   
  
do i have any jewelry   
like the masks that gerome proposes with   
anonymity being his wedding gift

that his lover does not take  
  
did i interact   
or do i throw myself into books like laurent   
from when he was younger to when he was older

was i kind  
or was i like severa  
afraid to embrace with arms so used to fighting

did i throw myself away  
succumb to fear like yarne   
and that is why there is nothing left  
  
what did you think of me   
  
when your eyes laughed at me   
was i funny or was i weird   
  
when your lips said my name   
were you exasperated or amused   
maybe both   
  
did you give me your food then   
just like you do now   
and why is it just a "force of habit"   
  
did i make jokes about your name   
and that is why you seem so weary of me   
yet so eager to make me your kin   
to make me one of you   
  
like you could   
if only you tried   
  
the others do not have a book   
the others infer   
or allude   
or whisper   
or insinuate   
as if they forgot themselves   
  
you have a book   
you write into it so you won't forget   
even thousands of years later   
  
i wish i had thought of that   
  
you say it's to aid the legends   
everyone else will tell about us   
  
but am i a legend   
  
did i smile as serenely as you   
did i keep my eyes open like you always do   
except for when you pray   
and it seems   
slowly   
over time   
you forget why   
  
and for a moment   
you are just like me   


and you know me  
better than i know myself


End file.
